Living With the Guilt (Part 2)
Transcript (Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom Hospital) Nat, Shubie, Nancy and Frank walk into a room and see Fred lying unconscious in a bed. Nancy rushes over to Fred. Nancy: "Oh Neptune Fred! Is he going to be okay doc?" Dr. Forrest: "I'm afraid not. His legs were so badly damaged in that plane crash that I can't even try to fix them. I'm afraid he's never going to be able to walk again." Nancy: "Oh no! Why Neptune whyyyy?!" Nancy starts crying. Sadie: "Geez what I crybaby. It's just two legs no big deal." Nat: "I'm sure this must be really heartbreaking news for you Sadie. If you need any help with anything I'd be happy to help." Sadie: "What? I don't need any..." A lightbulb appears over her head and Sadie smirks. Sadie: "Oh it's going to be so hard having to take care of the kids and the house all by myself. If you could come over later and give me a hand that would be great!" Nat: "You can count on me, Sadie!" Sadie: "Oh thank you so much Nat! You're such a great friend and I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Dr. Forrest: "Well Mrs. Rechid we can send your husband back home now since there's really nothing we can do to help him." Sadie: "Why don't you do some more tests just to make sure. I'm not giving up on my husband yet and I know there has to be some way you can fix him." Dr. Forrest (sighs): "If you say so. Those tests are gonna make his medical bill really expensive though." Sadie: "I don't care! I'd pay a billion dollars to get my husband back." Sadie walks out of the room. Sadie: "And to keep Nat away from Shubie and all to myself." Sadie laughs maniacally. (Scene cuts to Nat mowing Sadie's backyard) Sadie walks into her backyard holding a tray of cookies. Sadie puts the cookies on a table and sits down. Sadie: "Why don't you take a break Nat! I baked some cookies for you!" Nat turns off the lawnmower and walks over to Sadie. Nat: "Thanks Sadie!" Nat takes a cookie and starts eating it. Sadie: "Oh no problem Nat. I can't thank you enough for helping me around the house with Fred in the hospital. So how are things going with Shubie? Martha told me that Shubie has been complaining a lot about you lately." Nat: "Martha said that?" Sadie: "I'm afraid so. It seems that Shubie just doesn't love you as much as she used to." Nat: "Well she must've been thinking about someone else because there's no way Shubie would ever complain about me. Our relationship couldn't be going better. Just last week we had a perfect evening at Fancy!." Sadie's eye starts twitching. Sadie: "That's wonderful! I'm so happy that you and Shubie really love each other! Anyway it's going to be really difficult taking care of the kids all by myself tomorrow morning. If you don't mind, do you think you could sleep over tonight and help me out?" Nat: "Of course! I'm sure that Shubie can handle Baby Billy and Susie on her own." Sadie: "Great! After dinner I'll show you to your new room!" (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat washing the dishes after dinner) Sadie: "Wow Nat you are so helpful! Fred was never this good at doing the dishes." Nat: "Well you can thank Shubie for that! She's an expert at cleaning dishes she taught me how to get stains out of anything." Sadie: "Yeah..." Sadie rolls up her glove and looks at her watch. Sadie: "Well it's getting late. We'd better get to bed so we're ready for our hectic morning tomorrow." Nat puts down a plate and him and Sadie walk upstairs. Sadie: "I hope you don't mind if you sleep with me tonight. Unfortunately we don't have a guest room so this is the only bed you can sleep in." Nat: "Oh that's no problem Sadie. My house doesn't have a guest room either." Sadie: "Perfect! I knew you'd be okay with sleeping next to me." Sadie opens the door and jumps into her bed. Sadie: "You up for a scary movie Nat?" Sadie turns on the TV in front of her bed. Nat: "Sure!" Nat jumps into the bed next to Sadie. Sadie hugs Nat. Sadie: "I'm so sorry Nat I just get scared very easily." Nat: "But the movie hasn't started yet." Sadie: "Oh well the music was scaring me I thought there was gonna be a jump scare coming or something. Maybe I'll just hold on to you tonight for protection." (Scene cute to Sadie sleeping the next morning) Sadie rolls over Sadie: "Oh Nat I love you so much I can't stand to be apart from you anymore." Sadie grabs a pillow and starts kissing it. Sadie opens her eyes. Sadie: "What?! Where's Nat? Well I'd better get downstairs. My bratty step-kids aren't going to take care of themselves." Sadie walks out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen. Sadie grabs a cup of coffee. Sadie: "Well I guess I'm the only one up. I can't wait for those brats to come down screaming any second now." Monroe: "Thanks for making our lunch Mr. Peterson!" Nat: "You're welcome Monroe! Now you and Tommy better get going if you want to catch that bus." Monroe and Tommy run out the door. Debbie: "Thanks for helping me with my math homework Mr. Peterson. My dad doesn't even know what the Pythagorean theorem is!" Nat: "You're welcome Debbie! Always remember A squared plus B squared equal C squared!" Debbie walks out the door and Nat walks into the kitchen. Sadie: "Wow Nat I'm impressed! Monroe and Tommy never make the bus on time, and Debbie never does her math homework!" Nat: "Thanks it wasn't that hard really. I just made them breakfast before they woke up so they had more time to get ready for school and do any homework they didn't finish." Sadie: "Wow Nat you're so smart! You're twice as good at being a father as Fred is!" Nat: "Well I should probably go over to Shubie now and see if she needs help with anything. I already fed the baby and changed her diaper." Nat hands Sadie her baby. Sadie: "Are you kidding? You can't leave now we still have lots of stuff to clean up in the house! Like... uh... mopping the floors! They can get pretty dirty sometimes!" Nat: "Ok I'll get right on it!" Nat grabs a mop and starts mopping the floor. Sadie: "The longer Nat's away from Shubie the sooner he'll be mine!" Sadie laughs maniacally. (Scene to a montage of Nat doing a ton of housework around the house) Sadie: "Clean out the gutters! Do the laundry! Walk the snail! Catch the seabunnies eating my garden! Make the dinner! Help the kids with their homework! (Scene cuts to Sadie feeding her baby in the kitchen) Nat: "I finished feeding the snail, is there anything else you want me to do?" Sadie: "Could you get the mail for me Nat? I'm busy feeding our, I mean, me and Fred's baby!" Said laughs nervously. Nat: "Ok I'll get it right now." Nat walks outside to get the mail out of the mailbox. Sadie goes walks over to a window to watch him. Sadie: "Oh Nat is so handsome I don't know what I would do without him." Shubie walks outside of her house to get the newspaper. Sadie: "Oh no is he talking to Shubie?! I'm not letting her take Nat away from me!" Sadie runs out of her house. Shubie: "Oh hi Nat! Say you don't look so good, maybe you should come back home and relax." Nat: "No I'm fine Sadie really needs a lot of help right now with Fred gone." Shubie: "Are you sure you're okay though? You seem exhausted right now and it's on 9 in the morning." Sadie runs over to Shubie and Nat. Sadie: "Hey Nat would you mind helping me with the baby? She had an accident again." Shubie: "I think Nat should come back home Sadie. He seems really tired and the kids haven't seen him in over a week." Sadie: "I just lost my husband and now I'll have no one to help me without Nat. I can't take care of the house all by myself and on top of that I have a business to run. Soon me and the kids will have to move out and become homeless. Oh what am I going to do now?" Sadie pretends to sob. Shubie: "Oh well when you put it that way I think that Nat should continue to help you out Sadie. Don't worry about the kids Nat I have everything under control at home you just help Sadie and do whatever she needs you to." Sadie: "Thank you so much Sadie I knew you'd understand! Come on Nat let's go have some lunch. Would you like to go to the Krusty Krab?" Nat: "Sure!" (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat driving back to Sadie's house from the Krusty Krab) Nat: "Those patties were delicious! Thanks for taking me here Sadie." Sadie: "It was my pleasure! When we get back maybe you should take a bit of a rest, I know I've been working you really hard lately. I can't thank you enough for all the time we've spent together these past few days." Nat: "No problem Sadie, I'm always happy to help out a great friend like you." Sadie's eyes turn into hearts as they drive past the hospital. Sadie: "Oh Nat there's something I've always been meaning to tell you. I... I... I love-" Dr. Forrest jumps in front of her car. Dr. Forrest: "Mrs. Rechid! Mrs. Rechid!" Sadie and Nat scream and Sadie slams on her brake. Her car hits Dr. Forrest and he falls onto the car. Sadie: "What the barnacles are you doing?" Dr. Forrest gets up and walks over to her car. Dr. Forrest: "I saw you driving past the hospital so I thought I should get your attention since you haven't been answering my calls." Sadie: "Oh that number that keeps calling me is you? I couldn't tell who it was so I thought it was a telemarketer." Dr. Forrest: "Didn't the number show up as Bikini Bottom Hospital on your phone?" Sadie: "Oh that's what it meant? On my phone it only canes up as Bikini Bottom Hos so I thought that stood for the, uh, Bikini Bottom Hospitality Center! How silly of me! Well see you later doc we really need to get back home now." Sadie starts to drive away but Dr. Forrest runs after her. Dr. Forrest: "Wait! We found a cure for your husband!" Sadie slams on the brakes again. Sadie: "You what?!" Dr. Forrest: "We found a cure for your husband. Would you like to see him?" Nat: "We'd love to!" Sadie: "Well Nat wouldn't you like to hear what I was going to say first?" Nat jumps out of the car and runs into the hospital. Sadie: "Will things ever go my way?" Sadie sighs and walks into the hospital. (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat walking into Fred's room) Nat: "So how'd you heal him?" Dr. Forrest: "We received a leg transplant from a very unlikely source..." Fred: "My father." Nat: "What?!" Fred: "My dad had both of his legs amputated before he died so that I would be able to walk again." Dr. Forrest: "He also wrote Fred this letter." Dr. Forrest hands Nat a letter. Nat: "Dear Fred, I heard you got caught in quite a predicament on your flight to visit me. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your legs and since I obviously won't need mine anymore I thought that you could use them. I know I might not have been the greatest father to you and I'm sorry for being so hard on you when you were little. Not everyone can have the perfect life that people like Nat do so I shouldn't have kept comparing you to him. I'm sorry we never got to meet one last time to say goodbye but I've always loved you Fred and I hope the leg transplant is a success.." Nat: "Wow Fred that letter was..." Fred: "Beautiful." Sadie: "Eh, it seemed like a pile of garbage to me. Except that part about Nat." Fred: "Now I'm even more ashamed of myself. I never amounted to anything and now my father gave me his own legs while I never gave him anything. I wasn't even sad that he was dying! I'm a disgrace to the Rechid family." Nat: "Don't be so hard on yourself Fred. Your father loved you for who you are and that's all that matters. Don't worry about what happened in the past just worry about what you can do better in the future. Go make him proud and continue to walk with your head held high just like he would have." Fred: "Yeah you're right Nat! I can't change the past but I can definitely change the future! I'm gonna go out there and make my father proud of the person I am!" Fred jumps out of the bed and runs out of the hospital. Nurse: "How touching. Here's your bill ma'am." The nurse hands Sadie a bill. Sadie: "One million dollars? Does this hospital accept divorce papers as a type of currency?" (Scene ends) Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes